1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tip for a cane or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enlarged and weighted tip for replacing a multi-pod tip of a cane or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for tips for canes or the like have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,551 to Shelnutt teaches the ornamental design for a crutch tip.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,564 to Fetterman teaches a crutch tip including an integrally fabricated tubular receiver for a crutch shaft and having on its lower end an enlarged depending skirt. Firmly secured conformably within the skirt are a rigid plate immediately beneath the receiver, an absorption or damping pad immediately beneath the plate, and a ground engageable tread piece immediately beneath the absorption pad, which tread piece includes depending projections for receiving and flexing about small articles on the ground while maintaining traction with the ground.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,176 to Fetterman teaches a crutch tip for installation on the lower end of a crutch shaft for engagement with an underlying supporting surface. The crutch tip includes a first material having a first coefficient of friction with respect to the supporting surface and a second material having a second coefficient of friction with respect to the supporting surface. The crutch tip generally includes a radial outer skirt, a ring portion radially inwardly of the skirt, and a center portion. The ring portion may be formed from the first material and the outer skirt may be formed from the second material.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,704 to Brown teaches a walking cane that has an enlarged foot piece, formed with a convex arcuate lower surface, that functions as a small rocker. One, or two, rows of spikes extend downwardly from the arcuate surface, for penetration and gripping of icy surfaces. An elastomeric, resilient pad may be attached to the arcuate lower surface of the foot piece, to adapt the cane for use on normal walking surfaces, such as carpets, hard floors, and outdoor sidewalks. The pad has a series of sockets that fit onto the spikes for retention of the pad on the foot piece. The arcuate surface contour on the foot piece is advantageous in that it enables the spikes or resilient pad to maintain a non-slip, rocking engagement with the walking surface during the entire walking stride, i.e., while the person is using the cane to partially support his or her own weight during forward motion of the person's body.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,029 to Davis teaches a crutch tip assembly that includes a crutch tip base with a laterally protruding lip adjacent a base bottom surface and a resilient boot having the shape of a rocker. The boot defines a mounting cavity for snugly receiving the base bottom surface and the lip for holding the boot on the base. The boot has a sole with a bottom surface for contacting the ground and a tip surface in the cavity directed towards the base bottom surface. Protruding portions are positioned between the base bottom surface and the sole top surface for providing resilient cushioning between the sole top surface and the base bottom surface. Sidewall cavities are located around the perimeter of the boot allowing for lateral compression and reexpansion.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for tips for canes or the like have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.